


Whore with no Heart

by Yourdemonboys



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Illya, Dubious Consent, Emotionally Repressed, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, Illya is a hooker, Insecurity, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rape /Non-Con, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Top Napoleon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourdemonboys/pseuds/Yourdemonboys
Summary: When Napoleon first saw the blonde bitch in the studio, he didn’t recognize him as Illya Kuryakin.拿破仑第一次在画室里见到那个金发婊子时，没认出他是伊利亚。
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo, Illya Kuryakin/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NC-17，有较为详细OMC/Illya描写。  
> 私设：U.N.C.L.E并不存在，美苏二人1967年前只合作过一次。Illya出生年份推迟至1939。此外基本设定不变。这个故事发生在1967年的法国，时年38岁的Solo与28岁的Illya再次相遇了。
> 
> 如果你能接受，请往下看。

Napoleon Solo第一次在画室里见到那个金发婊子时，没认出那是Illya Kuryakin。

那时他正受邀来到法国参加凡蒂诺的画廊开幕仪式，顺便亲自催催这位擅长人间蒸发的绘画大师早日交稿。法国的艺术家们总爱过着浪荡不羁的生活，即便一幅画能卖出几万法郎，也都成堆地只租住公寓而非置办房产。“住在同一个地方会要了我的命。”诸如凡蒂诺曾如此宣称。Napoleon只得照着地图七拐八拐才寻到隐藏在蒙马特尔街的住处。他先理了理自己的衣领才敲门。这门是铁做的，把手上有经年累月斑驳的痕迹。他敲了没几下，门便“吱呀”一声开了，但里头的人却不是那位身板雄壮、有一脸棕色络腮胡的中年画家。

“什么事？”金发碧眼的瘦高年轻男人问，Napoleon注意到他衬衫的扣子系错了一只。“请问这里是凡蒂诺·布伦卡先生的寓所吗，我与他约好了时间的。”他递上名片，对方接过顺手放在门口的鞋柜上。“请进。”他简短地说，没等Napoleon跟上便眨眼间回到里屋。“是你吗，Solo先生！”凡蒂诺粗旷的嗓音急急忙忙从屋内传来，随即是一系列鞋子拖沓的声响。“是我。”Solo回答，“我来取约定好今天要交的画。”

络腮胡画家很快出现在Solo面前，他的额头还渗着汗，兴奋的光残存在双目中，看起来相当快活。“还差一点儿就能完成，您介意在我这房子里等上约莫半个钟头吗？”虚掩的门缝内，金色的头发一闪而过。“却之不恭。”Solo笑了。

他提着包随画家迈进里屋，看到先前的那个金发男人正仰面半躺在摇椅里，下身的裤子已经脱了，只剩一件过长的白衬衫遮住上半身和下体的重要部位，那衬衫的扣子也解开了大半，露出一小片缀满红痕的奶白皮肤。而在他身前不远，正架着一幅画版，周遭是颜料与各式绘笔。Napoleon知道这些画家通常会养情人或者干脆就叫妓女来当自己的模特，他早已见怪不怪。于是他礼貌地朝凡蒂诺点点头，坐在一旁的沙发上等待凡蒂诺完成画作。趁这个当口，Napoleon颇有兴致地观赏起了这位极高又纤瘦的模特。金发碧眼的男人不算太年轻，约莫二十六七的样子，相貌颇俊俏，一头稻金色的头发尤为突出，噢，他的眼睫毛也是同样的颜色，既长又卷，此刻正微阖着，投下一片动人的阴影。Napoleon边欣赏这位模特冷冰冰的神情，发现他右侧太阳穴有一处浅浅的回力勾似的疤痕，却并不难看，好像一个故事的开头。Napoleon觉得自己仿佛在哪里读到过这个故事，但一时间也想不起来什么。

“他是不是很特别？”凡蒂诺边画边问。Solo略微皱眉，他不大喜欢当面评价他人，即使被评价的对象是个出来卖的婊子。“是。”但Solo还是回答了，他凑过去看画家笔下的正在收尾阶段的作品，纸上那名金发白肤的男子身上有几道深深的鲜红切口。最近凡蒂诺的画在艺术界颇受好评，似乎画中的主角都与这名模特有几分相似。“他叫伊凡。”凡蒂诺涂抹着色彩，“一个你可以用法郎买到的缪斯，别介意，许多拿画笔的家伙都喜欢找他。”Solo点点头，随即凡蒂诺突然停下笔，“伊凡，把腿张开。”

Solo下意识地望向金发的缪斯，后者皱了皱眉，警惕地瞥了眼Napoleon，“我加钱行吗，多给三十法郎。”画家央求道，伊凡勉强同意了。这个金发婊子的动作生涩羞愧得像个处女，他修长白皙的两条腿慢慢朝外侧打开，露出中间光滑疲软的阴茎与仍红肿潮湿的一圈软肉，那圈被操得松软的软肉随他呼吸的频率张合着，隐约可见里头深红色的肠道。他微蹙着眉，一双墨绿的眸子凝成了冰，面颊却残存性爱后的晕红，婊子的衬衫往下滑了一段，现出几道深深的伤痕，看样子是刀枪的杰作，已经有了年头。Solo不知道为何这样一个青年会沦落至此。而凡蒂诺几乎立刻就有了反应，他的手抖得像秋日落叶，“还差一点，还差一点。”画家神经质地重复着，Solo猜他刚抽完麻叶，这是典型的精神亢奋状态之一。凡蒂诺站起身走向伊凡，赤红多毛的手掌摸上婊子的大腿。“不行，我累了。”伊凡的眉皱得很深，他试图合拢腿但画家已经将自己挤了进去。“我晚上还有课。”金发婊子眼神闪躲着，想避开雇主的亲吻，但凡蒂诺现在一定就要他。“多加两百五十法郎，宝贝，求你了。两百五十法郎呢，这得你去教多少堂小提琴课？”伊凡咬着嘴唇思索着，Solo看到他眼里滑过转瞬即逝的痛苦。“那好，不能射在里面，我不想再洗第三遍澡。”他话音刚落，画家就急不可耐地吻了上去，左手摸索着伸进婊子的下体。婊子浑身都软了，他被玩弄了一会儿才想起让Solo离开。“他不走，宝贝，就让他在这里看着，没准你能多一个客户呢。”凡蒂诺不给他抗议的机会，抬起他的左腿狠狠操了进去。Solo知道有些画家总有怪癖，甚至喜欢做爱时有人在旁观看，这样才能最大程度地激发灵感，凡蒂诺可能就是这类人。所以他安静地坐着，双眼停在金发婊子那双被雾气笼罩的碧眸上。

为什么一个妓女的眼睛里会同时有这么深的黑色与比月光还轻盈的皎洁？伊凡很快就流了泪，他呼吸急促起来，身体被撞得不住摇晃，从他泛白的指尖看出这场性爱几乎没有带给他任何快感。曾经的CIA王牌特工Solo犯了职业病，审视着婊子身上的旧伤，这具身体是被损害的。大多是刀枪棍棒的痕迹，还有两个斑驳的弹孔，一个在左肺，一个靠近心脏，他没死可能是神迹。Solo大概能猜到他沦落至此的其中一个原因：过重的伤痛让他没法从事任何体力劳动，甚至多耗费些精力的活儿都不成。而假如他曾招惹过什么厉害人物，那一个身份证明也是奢望，迟早会招来杀身之祸。于是稳定有保障的工作也不成了。他只能在昏暗拥挤的小教室里当代课教师，或者现在这样，成为一个什么都能卖的婊子。  
婊子被操得漏出些像极啜泣的呢喃，Solo彻底地硬了。

*

一场云雨过后凡蒂诺顺利完成画作交差，而金发婊子虚弱地支撑起身体慢慢走向卧室，他的腿还在发抖。“我们去吃个晚饭，我请客。”画家心情大好地拍着Solo的肩膀提议道，“伊凡你先睡一觉，晚上我给你带意大利面和可丽饼。”他朝卧室的方向喊。

出了门，他们走在行人萧索的蒙马特尔街上，凡蒂诺叼着烟滔滔不绝地夸起他们待会儿要去的圣比昂餐厅有多好吃，那儿的牡蛎有多新鲜。Solo听了一会儿，在空口状若无意地问道：“你看起来很信任那位伊凡。”他指的是他竟然允许一个婊子在无人看管的情况下睡在家里。“他很守规矩，我敢说整个法国可能都没比他更守规矩的婊子了。是西普把他介绍给我的，好家伙，听西普说有回他喝得酩酊大醉，刚卖画得来的五万法郎就躺在客厅里，可伊凡一个字儿都没动。”画家吸了口烟，“他只拿自己该拿的。”

Solo反复咀嚼着这句话。“他什么来头？”“没人知道。”画家耸肩，“听说两年前来这儿的，刚来的时候身体很差，后头才慢慢好了些。谁会高兴认真打听一个婊子的过去？不过他确实很神秘。据说伊凡好像带着个孩子，有人在莫菲舍公寓撞见他们，但伊凡发现了，于是他们再没在那儿出现。可能惹过什么仇家吧，不过也正常，做这行的谁屁股后面没跟着几条猎狗呢。餐厅到了！”

他们点了一份红酒鸡、马赛鱼汤、烤羊排、煎鹅肝，普凡西特色的田鸡腿、两份炒饭和舒芙蕾作甜点。凡蒂诺让服务员打包了一份意面和可丽饼。“可惜这里没有千层酥，伊凡挺喜欢这个。”“你似乎很喜欢他。”Solo评价。“那当然，我说不出缘由，但伊凡给了我不少灵感。而且他长得相当不错，操起来还很舒服。”画家切着牛排，“他挺奇怪。几乎所有出来卖的最后都希望能被阔佬包养几年，毕竟伺候一个人可比伺候几十几百个舒服多了，但伊凡拒绝了所有想包养他的人。他平时还教孩子小提琴和西洋棋，只做代课教师，赚不到多少钱，但就算这样也不同意被包养。睡他一晚要一百五十法郎，这在妓女里可不便宜，但我和我的同行们都挺喜欢他。他陪十几个不同的人睡觉，大都是艺术家或作家，有不少想包养他一两年的都被拒绝了。”凡蒂诺将鲜嫩多汁的羊排塞进嘴里，“你看上他了？”Solo动作优雅地切割鹅肝，坦然承认：“毕竟一百五十法郎我还付得起。”

*

Solo原本跟合伙人筹备了新的画廊，前前后后麻烦事不少，估计得在法国待个一年半载，顺便避避风头，老天，Sanders心脏病发身亡后他离开CIA已经三年了，怎么那群人还时不时盯着他不放呢？前美国特工睡在酒店柔软的席梦思床上，心里盘算着要在哪里租个漂亮的小别墅，噢，还得想想接下来数个漫漫长夜该如何消遣。伊凡，他想到了那个金发婊子。

第二天他按照约定去找凡蒂诺，果然看到了伊凡。伊凡看了他一眼，“你想要我。”他语气平淡地说，偏偏这让Solo喉头紧了紧。“是，”他点头，“你今晚有时间吗？”“今晚不行，周四晚上可以，八点你来这个地址，一百五十法郎。以后如果你想找我，打这个电话提前一周说。”修长的手指夹着一张纸片塞进他上衣的口袋。Solo开始期待周四的夜晚了。

*

周四晚上，他按照地址来到一处漂亮整洁的小公寓，伊凡很快开了门，头发半干，身上披着纯白的浴袍，水滴从发梢与胸膛上低落，Solo几乎立刻就硬了。“先说好，鞭打或者其他把戏要加钱，一晚上做超过三次也要加钱，不然以后就别来找我。”“我从不喜欢折磨人的把戏，那太不入流了。”“你最好是，”伊凡边擦头发边往卧室走，“还等什么？”

Solo跟在他后头进了房。他们刚一进房间，Solo便抱着他的腰将他压在床上，嘴唇去寻金发婊子的乳头。婊子气喘吁吁，“戴套。”他从枕头底下抽出个深色的安全套，Solo不满地说：“凡蒂诺也没有戴套啊。”“因为他有医院的体检报告。”Solo不情愿地接过套子，“我可没病。”“谁知道。”伊凡将腿张开，微弱的灯光下，Solo能看到他脸上不易察觉的尴尬和淡粉。“嗯……我已经做好准备了。”他这副纯情又下贱的样子简直快把Solo变成条饿狼，美国人扑上去，手指塞进濡湿的洞里，里头又热又软，果然已经做好准备。他也不多废话，套好套子后便扶着坚硬的阴茎对准肛口插了进去。伊凡短促地尖叫了一声，腰臀在床单上磨蹭起来，好像在主动吞着正往里塞的阴茎。Solo掐着金发婊子细瘦的腰，上面还有层薄薄的肌肉，随呼吸起伏的样子赏心悦目，他只觉得脑子一热，整个下身往里死命地挤，回过神来时已经全根没入，而伊凡满脸泪水，哀哀地祈求地看着他，好像在说“轻一点，求你。”那眼神差点儿让Solo再禽兽一回。

他知道伊凡身体不好，所以决定还是温柔些。他缓慢地操进去再拔出来，左右摇晃着找到了伊凡前列腺的位置，他不打算折磨人，于是轻柔地挤压着那块隆起的腺体，伊凡很快硬了，他又虚虚握住金发婊子的阴茎，给他来了场棒极了的手活。伊凡被他操开了，嘴里不时呻吟呢喃，汗液和水滴在肚脐那块形成一个极小的水洼，又朝身体两侧流去。Solo的阴茎被伊凡吸得舒爽不已，他怜爱地磨蹭着柔嫩的肠肉，感受温暖的蜜罐是如何舔吻自己。金发婊子可能很少或者从未在性爱中被这样温柔地对待，Solo猜得到那些疯癫的艺术家在床上都喜欢做什么。于是他挺身的力道也存了分怜惜。伊万几乎有些受宠若惊地看着Solo的眼睛，片刻之后他推了推Solo的胸膛示意他躺下去，自己骑在美国人的粗壮雄伟的性器上摇晃屁股。他不常做这个，所以动作生疏，但Solo喜欢的是他的神情，这种明明在做皮肉生意却羞愧难当的青涩神情，好像一个被成熟男人诱奸的未成年少女，让Solo觉得自己从没这么硬过。他摸上伊凡的腰线和乳头，肋骨上有一道极深极深的划伤。

此时月光从窗外倾泻进来照亮金发婊子的侧脸，让他看起来年轻了好几岁，几乎像个初出茅庐的少年，那头金发被汗水浸湿了，额角沾上一些刘海。他垂下眼睛看着Solo的眼神、咬着嘴唇的模样、眼睛的颜色、高潮时含混不清的咕哝和呻吟，还有那道伤痕的位置……

Solo猛地睁大眼睛，他想起了故事的开端。金发婊子不是什么伊凡，他是七年前曾与自己有过短暂合作的克格勃特工Illya Kuryakin。那时Illya确实还只是个初出茅庐的孩子，俊美高挑、冰冷刺骨，行事莽撞得像一头小牛，破坏力却比北极熊还大。他曾是个很有前途的新人，现在却是颇受欢迎的婊子。他变得太瘦、太单薄、太自甘堕落，他眼中的凶狠愤怒与光辉好像全然消失了，这让Solo没有第一时间认出他来。

虽然七年前Solo操过他一次。

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

他当然没有试探或询问Illya，当一个人从云端坠落到泥土里、改名换姓艰难求存，这背后必然隐藏着极为惨痛的往事，最好不要再揭伤疤。那天晚上他操了苏联人三次，最后金发的苏联人陷进床铺里累得几近昏厥，Solo心想这恐怕就是Illya能承受的极限了。“浴室在客厅右边。”Illya哑着嗓子有气无力地说，他操一口纯正流利的地道法语，听不出原籍是何处。而七年前的年轻克格勃就连英语也夹杂浓浓的俄国口音。“我带你去洗澡。”不等对方拒绝，Solo直接把他从床铺里抱了起来，唔，虽然高但已经没剩多少肉的身体不算特别难抱，不过他走得有些踉跄。俄国人开始还能勉强睁着疲惫的绿眼，没多久便在热气缭绕的温水中昏睡过去。Solo替他擦干头发和身体送回卧室，这才草草冲了把澡。

这件小公寓是租的，里头空荡，除了装备齐全的卧室与浴室，几乎没有烟火气。Solo想了想，将一百五十法郎放在床头，推门出去抽了根烟，抽完后下楼到附近的餐馆买了两份通心粉和一块千层酥又回到公寓。他吃完自己那份，打开卧室的门去叫Illya起床。“吃点东西再睡。”他轻轻拍着Illya的胳膊把他弄醒，“不然你会得胃病的。”苏联人揉着眼睛醒了，眼圈红红的，神情还有点懵懂，好像刚从冬眠中苏醒的小熊，这把Solo逗笑了。他端来食物和水摆在床边。“谢谢。”Illya低着头，手中的叉子卷起还正热的通心粉。苏联人吃了几口似乎想到什么，突然窘迫地说：“我今天……不能继续，加钱也不行，太累了。”Solo好笑地替他切开千层酥，“你怎么会这么想？”他与苏联人的目光在空气中交汇，对上有些闪躲和探寻的眼神，忽然心中没来由地重重沉了一瞬。他当然会这么想，Solo心说，因为每一个付钱干他的顾客给他买吃的只是为了让这个金发婊子有力气再陪他们一轮。“我什么都不做，伊凡。”他摩挲着Illya的肩膀，“只想让你吃完后能好好睡一觉。”俄国人小幅度咀嚼着嘴里的食物，轻轻点了点头。

“这周你还有时间吗？”Napoleon问。“没有。”Illya回答。“下周？”“周五下午可以。”“那就说定了。”Solo笑着看Illya把千层酥塞进嘴里，像仓鼠一样将两颊撑得满满的，他看起来又有点儿像多年前那个莽撞的小克格勃了。

*

走近伊凡的生活很难，这个曾经的克格勃佼佼者即使失去好身手也还保有高度警觉和反侦察的习惯。Napoleon费了挺大劲儿才查到他住在哪里、平时去哪些地方教课。Illya从不一周接待同一个人两次，于是他可以光明正大去见Illya的次数屈指可数。Illya对他的态度与对待其他人有微妙的不同，但也算不上特别。虽然Solo该干的一次都没少，但他在性爱中非常温柔，恰到好处地照顾了苏联人的身体与情绪，所以Illya愿意每周为他留一个空。从第二周开始Solo便旁敲侧击邀请Illya到他自己租的小别墅里共度夜晚，但总是遭到拒绝。放弃Illya这个名字后，伊凡将自己缩成一只刺猬，无时无刻不在警惕他人，这简直让Solo无从下手，但他就是没办法放着Illya不管。金发碧眼的前克格勃是他的故人，是他的回忆之一，他不能只当冷眼旁观的局外人。

三个月后，Solo意外地得到了一个机会。那是一个雨天，冬日的雨总是让人冷到骨头里。他刚从香榭丽舍回来，想为即将来临的画廊开幕典礼挑选些礼品，却眼尖地发现Illya正被一个红脸高壮的中年男人纠缠不清。俄国人看起来刚从身旁的小汽车里出来，面色惨白，嘴唇都是哆嗦的，双颊却弥漫病态的潮红，他的胳膊被那个比他壮一圈的男人攥住，后者想把他拽回车里。Solo眯了眯眼睛，他认得那头肥猪，是青年自治会的名誉副会长，开了两所学费高昂的私立中学，妻子温柔、儿女双全，私下却喜欢干见不得人的勾当。Solo不知道Illya怎么会和这头猪扯上关系，但他得去帮陷入困境的苏联朋友。而当他走近后才发现，Illya右边的脸上有一个清晰的巴掌印，已经微微红肿。

Napoleon把Illya从男人手里带走，顺便用手里的雨伞绊倒了这个出言不逊的醉汉，让他四仰八叉地睡在马路边上，这还不算完，明天这家伙会收到一封装满他干过的好事的匿名信封，如果他还敢纠缠Illya，就等着被自治会除名吧。苏联人的手烫得吓人，脚步虚浮，想必在发高烧。他没有力气拒绝Napoleon的伞和汽车，于是默许这位帮了他大忙的顾客将车开往先前Napoleon向他提过数次的位于罗林菲尔街的小别墅。

一路上Solo都没有询问，如果Illya想说自然会说的。发着高烧、脖子围上Solo的围巾的俄国人沉默了一路，终于在车驶进小花园时道了谢。“还能走吗？”Solo扶着他，Illya点头，艰难地穿过花园和走廊来到温暖的室内。壁橱里的炉火还没有熄，棕皮肤的女佣看到Illya这副模样，赶忙取来毛巾和冰袋。“拿点药到我房间。”Solo吩咐道，他脱下Illya的大衣，将人引进宽敞的卧室。

脱了衣服和长裤的苏联人缩进厚厚的羽毛被，咬着牙忍耐得很痛苦。Solo接过女仆端来的药和水服侍Illya喝下，自己也钻进被子里，从身后抱住浑身滚烫的苏联人。Illya挣扎着要从他怀里出来。“现在不行！”他惊惶地发着抖，“我病了。”但Solo一把将他拉回自己怀里。“你是不是觉得很冷，这样会好很多。”他想了想又补充一句，“我什么都不会做的，睡吧。”他看着那双写满惊疑的绿眼睛，只觉得心中某个隐蔽柔软的角落被割伤了。“睡吧。”Solo抚摸Illya凌乱的金发，吻了吻男人的额头。

Illya的呼吸逐渐平稳下来，但没有睡着。Solo数了挺久的雨声，怀里抱着的人才开口说话。“谢谢你。”他的声音闷闷的。“怎么还不睡？”Solo问。金发的俄国人往他怀里缩了缩。“太疼了，一到雨天就会这样，那些旧伤太疼了。”他顿了顿，又缓慢地说下去。“两年前我受过很重的伤，伤得几乎要死。从小诊所出来的时候没有钱也没有力气，你知道的，我还有个孩子要养。但什么都做不了，连房租都拿不出。于是……”他的声音低了下去。

Napoleon没有搭话，但Illya知道他在听。身后温暖宽厚的胸膛拥抱着他，强有力的心跳声就在耳旁。他忽然就委屈得几乎要落泪。上一个这样抱着他的人还是母亲，而那已经是十几年前的事了。他逐渐长得又高又结实，脸上没有笑容。他从十几岁起就学会杀人，鲜血喷溅到脸上都不会眨一下眼睛。自然没有人愿意疼爱这样一个家伙。他的国家把他当作可消耗的资产，而不是一个人，资产当然是不需要情感的，也不需要呵护。但现在他得到了，尽管迟了许多年，Illya迷糊地想。或许是多年不曾得到的温暖卸下了他的防备，又或者是高烧和药物让他的脑子昏沉沉的，总之那个下午，伊凡向Solo诉说了自己沦落至此的原因。他从未说过那么多话，今后也不会有。

*

“那个诊所在拉普街，里面都是没钱的瘾君子或残疾和穷人。我靠抗生素撑了下来，出来时伤还没有好透，但必须得去赚钱了。我那时身体太差，做不了任何工作，没有人愿意要我。后来典当了父亲留下的手表，拿着钱租了一间又破又小的公寓。有一天我发现剩下的钱已经不够买第二天的面包，于是知道自己只能有一个选择。”俄国人的嗓音是低沉的、轻缓的，他说起自己过往的语气好像在复述一本书。“拉普街就在楼下，潮湿肮脏。每晚都有形形色色的男女出卖身体，期待有人挑走自己。当时我瘦得像皮包骨，没有一点血色，甚至不知道会不会有人要我，但还是去了。其实我没有做好准备，只是………很需要钱。”Illya笑了笑，“现在也是。”

“当天晚上站了半个钟头后，有个长得像黄鼠狼、衣服上都是颜料的男人路过，本来他要赶路的，但突然在我面前停下。他要我去当他的绘画模特，问我要多少钱。我算了这个月下个月的房租和剩下一周需要的食物。一百法郎，我说，我就是这样把自己出卖的。”

Solo觉得自己的心脏卡进了一台生锈的机器，正咔咔作响。他不由自主地搂紧了Illya，而Illya没有注意到这些，他没停下，似乎陷入了旧日的回忆。

“他先让我脱了衣服坐在沙发上一动不动四五个小时，我几乎要晕过去。然后他给了我一百法郎，我想走，但他把我压在沙发上。”“他强迫你？”Solo立刻问。Illya无所谓极了：“其实那算不上强奸，因为他至少还问了多少钱一次，虽然我反复说我不干了。可实在没有力气推开他。第一次总是最痛苦的。”俄国人突然停下了，“他进来的时候…我几乎想死，但我不能。”我还不能死。Illya在心里纠正。“艺术家可能都是疯子，这样一个又累又饿还发着烧，模样也不大好看的人，他居然有兴致干了两回。完事后那家伙把钱扔在我身上就继续去忙画，而我缓了好久才有力气出声求他给点吃的好让我离开。他给了，接着又操了我一次，这次没有给钱。我回到家的时候，只觉得自己已经死了一回。”四周静得只有两人交融的呼吸。Illya用力闭了闭双眼。他从那个夜晚起就被碾碎了一切尊严和骄傲，他知道自己已经失去选择的资格。没有人知道这个金发婊子曾经得过卫国勋章，曾经是个上尉，曾经有仿佛可以彻底摆脱过去污点的光辉未来。那时候没人告诉他，他所深爱的国家会杀死他两次。

我是怎么沦落至此的？我多想和Oleg一起死去。无数个日夜里Illya这样想。但他还有一个承诺、最后的一个任务还没有完成。命运仿佛一个布满毒刺的漩涡，无论他多努力地挣扎逃离，最后也会被卷入其中。他全身的骨头又疼起来了，Illya低头去看自己的手掌，那上面布满斑驳残断的纹路。

“你怎么会认识那头肥猪？”Napoleon打断了他，于是他又回过神来，“我有一些地方需要他帮忙，于是无偿给他的女儿和儿子辅导小提琴跟算数。不知道他是怎么看出来的，但从上个月开始他就…我没有同意，我不和有家室的男人上床。”Illya皱起眉，“今天他喝醉了，骗我去辅导他的孩子。我从上午起就发了高烧，浑身没有力气地进了他的车。他想操我，我要走，被他甩了一巴掌，他骂我是婊子，车停在路上，剩下的你都知道了。”

“如果我没来呢？”Solo抱紧了他。“我腰间别着枪。”Illya转过身朝他笑了一下，眼睛亮晶晶的，有种质朴的淘气在里头，Napoleon想吻他。“但我不能开枪，所以只可能先吓唬他滚蛋，然后就得搬家了。”幸好让我撞见了，Napoleon心想。“如果你有什么需要帮忙的时刻，务必告诉我。”美国人抚摸着Illya的手腕说。

Illya没有回答，窗外的雨停了。

*

不久后，Solo查到了Illya认识菲利普的原因：他养的孩子—估计是Oleg的儿子，正就读于菲利普名下的寄宿制私立中学。某个早晨Solo和颜悦色地走进菲利普的办公室，没多久便走了出来，而菲利普吓得冷汗直流，至此Illya不必再去给他的孩子补习，而被供养的小孩则不会受到任何影响。那是个有着阴翳的深绿眼睛和乌黑头发的男孩，他看人的神态与他父亲如出一辙。Solo曾远远瞧见一次Illya与他走在回家的路上，那时正放春假，男孩紧紧抓住Illya的胳膊，好像担心自己不这么做就会被扔在街角。他穿得很整洁得体，身材结实，是个非常漂亮的孩子，他走路时会刻意将下巴昂起来一点，看人的目光活像只猫头鹰。Napoleon不受控制地想Illya十岁时是不是也是这样，当他的父亲被送往西伯利亚，当他被告知再也没有新衣服和新玩具，甚至没有足够的食物时，他是否也像Oleg的孩子一样既无比恐惧又努力装得坦然接受。Illya的母亲曾为了他被迫在丈夫的好友间辗转，而现在Illya为了上司兼老师、可能还是兼第二个父亲的孩子，比他母亲当年还要卑贱不堪。

远处，金发碧眼的苏联人蹲下身摸了摸男孩的头，动作熟练又温柔。Solo突然想起七年前导致他两滚上床的那次酒后失言。那个时候的Illya控制不好自己的脾气和力道，他擅长摧毁与破坏而不是温存和陪伴，他处理不了和女人的关系、和同事的关系，更不要说和一个孩子。而他自己的一部分也永远停留在了十岁，停留在了一个需要疼爱与呵护的时刻，只是没有人发现，或者发现了也没有人在意。

Solo眨了眨眼，决定不再继续看下去了。

平安夜前夕的晚上，Illya终于同意再次前往Napoleon漂亮的小别墅。富裕的艺术品经销商将礼物递给他，其中有一样是给孩子的手表。“谢谢你。”Illya说，“为所有的一切。但我不能收下。”他又一次拒绝了他，神色淡漠得接近疏离，与明亮温暖、四周可见为即将到来的节日做好盛大欢迎仪式的暖色客厅格格不入。“那，一个吻？”Solo笑了笑，他走过去，“我要在槲寄生下吻你。”俄国人那双没有波澜的绿莹莹的眼睛凝视着他，里面装满无法解读的情绪。

“我明年三月就要走了。”一片静逸中，苏联人的声音格外清晰。Solo顿了顿才问道：“搬出原来的街道？”他喉咙发干。Illya摇头，“我不会继续待在这个国家。”“你要去哪里？”Solo立刻追问，他紧紧握住俄国人的手腕，力道大得让后者皱起了眉。

Illya没有回答他。他当然不会回答。

他们僵持了许久，最后还是Solo松开手，他发现自己其实从未走进过金发婊子的心，自己所做的一切努力都是徒劳无功。该死的Illya Kuryakin不仅是个金发婊子，还是个克格勃的金发婊子，该死的苏联人从来不会爱，即使那个庞大的、孜孜不倦运作的的国家机器已经将他们吞吃入腹，搜刮走他们最后一滴鲜血，他们也不会选择将爱分给苏维埃母亲外的事物。Solo从七年前就一清二楚。

那天晚上Solo操了俄国人五回，回回都射在最深处。他掐着Illya的腰恶狠狠地操他，把可怜的俄国人操得跪在落地窗前，膝盖软得朝两边塌。他心中有怒气，全借着性爱发泄出来。Illya被操得哀叫连连，手脚并用地想逃开，又被一把捞了回来。“你不是要谢我吗？”Solo吻着他的嘴角说，“我想做几次就做几次。”Illya无措地求饶，哭得嗓子都哑了，被拉开腿时浑身颤得不像话。他被Solo从床上操到浴室里又操到落地窗前，现在躺在柔软的地毯中央，被干到射了尿。美国人看着那双被泪水和汗水糟蹋得一塌糊涂的脸，心中陡生出恶意的快感。Solo掐住苏联人的下巴，“你果然没变，克格勃的金发婊子。”他在苏联人耳畔说。那一瞬间他看到Illya被泪水沾湿的双眼猛然瞪大，先是一霎而过的茫然，接着瞳孔几乎尖刻成一条直线，他眼中倾泻出危险与怒火还有浓重的杀意，不再是冷冰冰的，而是如岩浆般沉缓地流动，那其中裹挟的滚烫可以将任何东西融化。再然后，岩浆缓慢地平静下去，Illya沉默又费力地凝视他，从额头到眼睛到鼻梁再到嘴唇跟下巴，他在阅读Solo。要认出一个七年前见过的人不是那么容易，Solo做到了，如今Illya也是。

半晌，俄国人开口：“你想要什么？”Solo几乎放声大笑，但他的身体却渐渐冷了下来。他想要什么？他想要Illya Kuryakin回来，他想要伊凡留在身边，他想保护他、疼爱他，他想要他安全与快乐。但是Solo说：“你知道我想干什么，就像七年前一样。”Illya的眼神复归冰冷，他直视着压在自己上方的美国人的眼睛，一字一顿地说：“你仍然想玩弄我。”

Illya的眼神说明他想把Solo打成筛子，谁说苏联人不记仇。

最后他们还是做完了，主要原因是Solo硬是不放金发婊子走，而Illya压根推不开他。最后俄国人果然被折腾得走不了路，只能睡在他的卧室里，半夜就发起高烧。Solo忙前忙后照顾了金发婊子一夜，第二天清晨看着镜子里俊脸上两个巨大的黑眼圈，简直觉得自己上辈子欠布尔什维克的。

可这有什么办法，爱情本就是不可理喻的事。爱上一个苏联人已经够可悲的了，而爱上一个无情无义的克格勃，还有比这更糟糕的事情吗？这意味你的爱永远不会得到回应。他端着早餐走进卧室，Illya还没有醒，苏联人在睡梦中都是皱着眉头的。Illya要离开法国，他无非继续游荡到其他国家，离俄罗斯越远越安全，继续干和现在一样的营生，区别是不会有像Napoleon Solo一样好心的人。“我不会放你走的。”Solo抚摸着他的头发说。

-tbc-

关于Illya为什么知道这个对他很好的美国顾客的名字还没有认出他，因为七年前Solo还是CIA特工时出合作任务用的是化名，不叫Napoleon Solo。


	3. Chapter 3

回想起来，那不是一个舒适的冬天。那一年的冬天比以往更加寒冷，人们哀声载道，一边是辛苦工作却无法换来可果腹口粮、几口之家挤在肮脏狭小的旧公寓的工人，一边是客厅里挂着华托、洛兰等大师价格不菲名画，脚下踩着奥比松地毯，拿路易十五时代御用工匠精心雕刻的艺术品乘放美酒的贵族与富豪。后者宁愿把十法郎放在路边乞女的破碗里也不愿意多给前者加一个子儿的工钱。不止是法国，整个欧洲对靠双手赚钱的人们来说，冬天是愈来愈难熬了。许多人没钱用暖气，贫民窟一家几口深冬冻死的讣告比比皆是。

也是在那一年，Illya住进了医院。归咎于Solo平安夜前夕晚上对他的索取无度和精神折磨，直到第二天下午，苏联人的烧都没能消下去，他陷入半昏厥，一滴水都喝不进，到了晚上，他开始咳嗽，Solo发现他咳出了血沫。Napoleon当即联系了附近最好的诊所，连夜把苏联人送了进去。他在那忐忑不安地等了一个钟头，等来可能Illya患上肺炎的消息。Solo透过玻璃窗看躺在雪白病床上、面色惨败的苏联人，平生第一次感到深深的懊悔和慌乱。Illya正在输液，他胸膛起伏得太缓慢，幅度太小了。Solo一刻不停地盯着他，几乎怕他下一秒就这么不再呼吸。好在第二天，苏联人的病情好转，他没有得肺炎，可能是感冒和高烧引起的呼吸道感染什么的，总之没有生命危险，只需要卧床静养和输液服药。Solo让人把Oleg的孩子接到家里，自己在诊所继续陪Illya。Illya下午刚醒时还有点懵懂，但当他的目光一接触到坐在床边的Napoleon Solo便立刻恢复清醒。俄国人冷着脸偏过头不去看他，Solo也不知道该说些什么，最后只好从护士手里夺下食物企图亲自撬开俄国人的嘴。“这个是南瓜羹，你现在只能吃它。”他吹了吹还冒着热气的甜羹，舀了一小勺递到Illya嘴边，该死的前克格勃打定主意不买账。“张嘴。”Solo的语气加重了，“我把你养的孩子接到家里了，你也想早点看到他吧？”Illya闻言将头偏了回来，“你威胁我？”他的声音很轻，显然没什么力气，但眼神倒很清明，冰冷的、锐利的，直视他的时候仿佛能看穿一个人的心，如果不是他现在实在太瘦也太苍白虚弱，Solo几乎以为苏联人又变回了克格勃。

“你非要这么侮辱我？”汤勺抵住俄国人的嘴唇，Solo简直有些想笑，觉得自己的耐心正被消耗殆尽，“试问我做了什么让你这么恨我？张嘴，不然你就给我待在医院里别想见到那小子。”说出这话时他心里有种扭曲的快感，因为他知道Illya会照办。果然，苏联人定定地看了他两秒，张开嘴一口一口吃完了Solo喂的南瓜羹。恢复了些体力的苏联人永远不会安分，他早该想到的。果不其然，Illya说话了。

“Napoleon Solo，你真配得上恬不知耻这个词。”几年不见，Peril骂人的词汇量增加了些，不过Solo可不觉得欣慰，他深深吸了口气，试图保持住自己的绅士形象，不知为何他总是会在苏联人面前暴露自己真实的一面，不那么绅士的、不那么温柔的，在布鲁克林乌烟瘴气的贫民窟长大的Solo没有一个快乐的、受过良好教育的童年与少年时代，他很早就见证了暴力与死亡，学会用各种合法不合法的手段维生，这样一个人必然骨头里镌刻的可不是上流社会好好先生的基因，即使他费尽心思用数十年时间将自己包装成了那类光鲜亮丽的人物。但现在只因为Peril的一个眼神，他就原形毕露。“我对你做过什么？”美国绅士放下瓷碗，用近乎恶毒的口吻娓娓道来，“只不过是七年前操了你一顿，你情我愿，就因为我技术好得让前克格勃最有价值的特工叫得比街边妓女还淫荡你就恨了我这么多年？原来那时候你一晚上就这么值钱。”他扬起一个讥讽的微笑，“谁说苏联人不记仇。”况且怎么想实际上自己才是那个被欺骗的，Solo没有像Illya那样的情怀，他与CIA只是被迫的雇佣关系，所以当他第二天回到酒店发现原本和苏联特工一人一个的磁盘消失不见后，除了失望和遗憾与被人将了一军的无奈，倒也没什么不甘或愤怒，他知道克格勃会怎么对待一个失败两次的特工，尤其是当这个特工有极不光彩的家世背景时。Illya Kuryakin不是清白的，这点连他本人都心知肚明。但苏联人的做法无疑抹杀了他们原本存在的另一种可能——那时Waverly已向两人抛出橄榄枝，U.N.C.L.E.一个独立存在的特工组织，各国相助，只等他们点头。但Illya第二天便不告而别，带着那份不属于他的磁盘。

于是Solo再也没有见到过这个金发碧眼的克格勃精英，虽然他还会想起他。

“你知道我说的不是这个。”Illya斜睨着他，碧绿的瞳孔里燃起冷冷寒冰，“你偷走了属于我的东西，那个磁盘。在我们……之后。”语罢他便不再看他，那时他已经打算答应Waverly的提议，但当他跟Solo分开回到酒店房间后，磁盘不见了。他几乎把整间房间翻了个底朝天，但哪里都没有磁盘的踪影，而后铃声响起，Illya硬着头皮去接，他知道自己马上要面对Oleg的怒火与KGB的问责，他已经连续失败了两次，马上有更多处罚。“你知道CIA手里已经有两块磁盘了吗？”Oleg的声音严厉而低沉，他缓缓放下了电话。当天夜里Illya就被召回国，在飞机上时他尽量不去想Napoleon是如何看似热诚地引诱他、使他动摇，他怎么会这么轻易地陷入一个虚伪的、肮脏的、低贱的谎言？他早该知道的，Illya的拳头攥得发白，指甲深深陷入掌心，他想起Solo轻佻的笑容、磁性的嗓音，汗湿的碎发黏在额角的模样。他看着腕间失而复得的手表，吉普赛人的歌谣在耳畔回荡：“小心，要小心，漂亮的家伙会偷走你的手表和你的心。”那一刻Illya恨透了自己。而七年之后，他没有想到的是，美国人还为他准备了一份大礼，彻底毁了他的整个人生。

1965年，Oleg被革去官职接受内务委员会调查后，作为他的学生与下属，Illya也不可避免地遭到牵连。他原本不必沦落到如此地步，但有一天一份录音被交到卢比扬卡手上。「所以，Illya Kuryakin，你不仅是个勾结美国中央情报局的叛徒，还是个，」审讯人顿了顿，眼里流露出厌恶与轻蔑，「热爱鸡奸的精神病患者。」这时一只整洁的黑手套拦住接下去更难听的羞辱，他鬓角的白发与眼窝旁的笑纹相得益彰，说起话来慢条斯理：“Kuryakin上尉，两个男人之间不正当的性关系应该处以剥夺自由最高上限五年的刑罚。介于与您进行这种活动的对象是美国中情局特工，所以我们有理由判决您同时犯有叛国罪与阴谋篡权罪。”他抬起头，眼镜后深蓝的瞳孔一丝波澜也无，年长的官员和蔼地问Illya：“上尉，您不会还有什么想说的吧？”

他没有什么可说的，只觉得浑身冻得失去知觉，克格勃的刑讯手段在他身上用了个遍，前克格勃精英此刻身上连一块完好的皮都不剩，可现在他连疼痛都感受不到了。半晌，Illya才开口：“我的母亲是无辜的，请不要牵连到她。”依然是温和的声音：“您的母亲昨日已经自杀了，在内务局公开宣读了您的所有罪行之后。”

于是这便是Illya Kuryakin堕落的源头了。

Illya将自己从回忆中拔出来，他望向彻底愣住的美国人，“我不恨你，”他长长吐出一口气，“我恨自己。”

*

在布鲁克林长大的Solo一生见过数不清的荒谬故事，他见过仪表堂堂的中学教师猥亵亲生女儿、见过风韵犹存的少妇为名利将十岁的孩子送上电影制片人的床、见过好人潦倒至死、恶棍穿金戴银，他很早便明白人间可以是地狱也可以是天堂，区别是你将成为哪一种人。但当如此阴差阳错的荒谬发生在自己身上时，他还是无法坦然接受。Peril不会撒谎也没有必要撒谎，况且那个眼神…可能苏联人一辈子都学不会掩饰情绪。Illya没有拿他的磁盘，他更没有拿Illya的磁盘，但事实便是这两块磁盘在那个燃情的夜晚一同被偷走，原本可以组成的U.N.C.L.E.计划付之一炬……他们原本可以拥有的另一种未来、另一种可能，也这样付之一炬。

究竟盗走磁盘的是谁已经不再重要，如今Solo已彻底脱离中情局，Illya逃离了他的祖国，他们不再被绑在水火不容的铁幕两端，可Solo却看到一堵可能永远也无法跨越的屏障横在他们中央。美国人想笑，但脸上挤不出一个笑容。他去捉Illya冰凉的手，不出意外地被躲开，于是他强行将它们紧紧握住了，“看着我，Peril，看着我，”Solo央求道，他声音发颤，双手发抖，这引来对方的回视，毕竟Napoleon Solo从没这副模样，“我没有背叛过你，我发誓，真的没有，一次都没有，请你一定要相信。第二天我的磁盘不见了，我一直以为是你做的。你不知道我……曾对你一见钟情。”他干涩地讲完这段话，觉得再也没有什么可说的了。而Illya是否相信，这不是他能够决定的。他只是想到那阴差阳错之下失去的另一个未来，已经彻彻底底改变了他们的人生轨迹。有没有一种可能，如果那两块磁盘没有被盗走，如果他们都更加坦率一些，铁幕两端的敌人也可以做多年的同事、战友，甚至爱人。可惜他永远不会有这个机会知道了。

Illya没有说话，他盯着Solo看了许久，最后低下头，长长的睫毛在他眼帘下投射出一片阴影。这让他看起来年轻许多，也脆弱许多。苏联人脸上没有表情，Solo不知道他在想什么，他只看到那惨白的面孔、毫无血色的嘴唇。他甚至不知道自己是在给Illya希望还是绝望，但人生有几个七年，他们不能再这样挥霍下去了。当天晚上Solo做了一个决定，他继续坐到Illya身旁：“还记得柏林的那个晚上吗？”Solo摩挲着苏联人的手指，“老实说我应该开枪击毙你的，你当时全身都是破绽。但不知为何我认定自己不能那样做。我在月光下看清了你的脸，全身的血液都沸腾起来，我想要你，想要得不得了。”他笑了笑，“我不记得自己有这么渴望过一个人，现在也是。”苏联人还是没什么反应，Solo将他的手背抵住自己的嘴唇，“和我在一起，好吗？我需要你，比任何人都需要你。”

他不知道自己等了多久，直到腿都坐得有些发麻，Illya才抬起头看他，“我还有别的选择吗？”Solo的心沉了下去、冻结起来，但脸上浮出一个小小的笑容，“亲爱的，你当然没有。”

Illya很聪明，他过去确实有极为严重的情绪问题，但归根结底，这并没有影响到他的才能。他很清楚自己现在的处境和地位。他没有和Solo讨价还价的资格，而Solo永远是自私的那个。圆滑世故的Solo当然不会像那些老式爱情片里愚蠢至极的男主角一样放爱人自由而自己一生陷入痛苦与回忆。这些年来支撑他前进的是野火一般永不燃尽的贪婪而非高洁的理想，他没有什么道德观和是非观，只有一套自成的生存法则，他享受艺术、热爱生活，他将所有喜爱的东西全部据为己有，没有例外的，所以当Napoleon Solo真的迷恋上一个人，他绝不允许对方离开他。

“虽然这个问题没什么实际意义，但你相信我说的话吗？这对我其实挺重要。”Solo问。“我相信。”Illya回答，“但一切都回不到从前了，所以这的确没有意义，也不重要。”

那年冬天尤为寒冷，平安夜的雪簌簌落个不停。大雪压弯了路边的梧桐，将穷人的木屋掩埋起来。那年的冬天死了更多的人，剩下的则大多数吃不饱饭，这其中并不包括Illya。Solo把他放进自己漂亮温暖的小别墅，不再允许他出去接客，只准他继续做代课教师。美国人替Oleg的儿子付了高昂的学费和生活费，让孩子的生活过得比以前更加富足与体面，他每次操Illya都付钱记账，但Illya欠他的还是越来越多，或者说精于算计的Solo绝不给他任何离开的可能。Illya觉得自己的一部分正在死去。

当他以为自己只能等到Solo兴趣消失才能逃脱时，一场风暴正悄无声息地席卷整个欧洲大陆，第二年五月，导火索终于被点燃，星星之火终成燎原之势，它轰轰烈烈地在法国上演。

多年后Illya回忆自己一生中大致有三次彻底改变原定人生轨迹的事件，恰巧每一次都与Napoleon Solo有关。而这是第三次。

-tbc-


	4. Chapter 4

“你太阳穴的那道伤痕是怎么回事？”美国人总喜欢在欢爱过后搂着金发的前克格勃问这问那，即使后者的回答要么充满敷衍要么干脆就是编的。空气中热度未散，还残存着性的淫靡气味，苏联人刚被操了两轮，屁股里夹满了Solo射进去的精液，他正微微喘着气扭动身体，想从美国人怀里挣脱出来去浴室洗澡。Solo加大了手臂的力道，“告诉我，我想知道。”他把不情愿的苏联人拽回怀里，后者顿了顿不再挣扎，“我从罗马回到卢比扬卡后，由于连续两次的任务失败…又正好来了个和我不对付的内务委员。”Illya的话就停在这里，认出Solo后他再不会直截了当地说出自己遭受过怎样的侮辱与损害，他说得很平静，好像在讲述一个无关紧要的陌生人，但Solo不能和他一样平静地面对。“抱歉。”他把额头抵在Illya突出的肩胛骨中间，嘴唇轻轻触碰着温热汗湿的皮肤。“没什么可抱歉的。”苏联人低沉的声音从胸腔中传来。

又是一阵沉默，Solo有一下没一下地摩擦着Illya肿胀的乳首，苏联人发出些细碎的呻吟，他往身后靠了靠，语气带了点恳求：“五月一号学校放假，安德烈能来这里吗？正巧连着礼拜天，我已经很久没有见到他了。”Solo冷哼，“他可不想来这。”这话不假，Oleg的儿子和他一样恶劣又难搞，俄国小子很聪明，他知道Illya和Solo目前是什么关系，因此看向美国人的目光总是仇视又充满敌意。此前Solo也同意过让这小子周末放假至来这而不是继续待在寄宿学校的漂亮宿舍里，但安德烈每每都故意搞破坏，老天，这小子上回还把一个珐琅彩瓷器给砸烂了，又在闻声赶来的Illya面前装可怜，Solo总不能当着苏联情人的面和小孩斤斤计较，但他可没错过安德烈猫头鹰一样阴翳狭长的眼珠里赤裸的恶意。Solo紧皱眉头，他对这小子可没什么同情，Illya因为他遭了不少罪…但也是为了他才坚持活了下来。安德烈把Illya当成自己的母亲或父亲，亦或二者兼有。只要Illya走到哪里他就紧紧跟着，而Illya让他待在房间里时，安德烈失落、坐立不安，但他很听Illya的话。这是因为安德烈还没有长大到可以拒绝听从，而等他长大了…Solo盘算着把他塞进意大利或欧洲其它国家的大学，越远越好。

当然，这些是不能和Illya说的。他太宝贝那个孩子了。听完Solo的话后俄国人没吭声，他在美国人暖和的怀抱里停留了一会儿就钻进被子，用嘴唇和手指青涩地取悦着Solo。Illya做了两年的男妓，但口交技术仍然差强人意，不过Solo喜爱的就是他的笨拙和青涩。他只会在有求于美国人时做这个，有时是跪着做，金色脑袋温顺地埋在Solo腿间，湿润紧致的口腔含住怒涨的粗大阴茎，Illya努力地舔和咬，但他仍然无法把整根阴茎都放进嘴里，总是Solo被磨得没了耐性，最后按下他的脑袋这才让苏联人吞到了底。现在苏联人正在被子底下忙活，而Solo双手在脑后交叉，愉悦地享受着，他待会儿还要让苏联人主动骑上来一次。

“就是这样，坐上来，Peril……”Solo握住Illya细瘦的腰肢暗暗使劲，金发的苏联人双手撑在美国人厚实的胸膛上，屁股艰难地一点点往下落，他们这次没用润滑油，因为先前Solo射进去的精液已经足够了，但尽管如此，Illya还是吃得万分艰难。Solo实在太大了，而且他这么面对面地挨操就没法避开Napoleon那双多情深邃的孔雀蓝眸子。Illya只好闭着眼睛喘息，可这样做的结果便是后穴的胀痛与快感愈加强烈。Solo的头部已经戳进柔软的肠道，轻而易举地顶到前列腺的位置，Illya腿一软，整个坐了下去。男人的茎身顺着温热的已经被打成泡沫状的精液与肠液直直刺进闭合的肠腔，从尾椎骨升起的酸麻让Illya塌下腰，又被Solo强行扶正。美国人宽大的手掌按住前克格勃沁出层薄汗的小腹，Illya太瘦了，他甚至能摸到自己阴茎的大致轮廓。“我都要把你捅穿了。”Solo低声笑语，往上慢慢挺着腰。已经做完两轮外加一个口活的苏联人体力不支，所以不能把他欺负得太过，只能一点一点地磨，深谙此道的欢场老手一只手熟练地揉捏着Illya饱满的臀肉，另一只扶住微微摇头的小Illya，拇指抚弄着圆润的龟头。苏联人渐渐适应了体内的大家伙，也顺着Solo的节奏上下颠动，两人交合处传来粘稠的水声。这场性爱并不粗暴、相当温和，Solo在最后时刻大力戳刺了几下便又射进苏联人的肚子，他把脱力的苏联人按在自己身上，并不着急退出来。精液在肠道中缓慢流动的触感让薄脸皮的苏联人脖颈泛起淡粉，他缓了许久才又开口：“那安德烈可以来吗？”Solo心情正当大好，他亲了口Illya的耳垂：“你说可以就可以。”

*

Illya没能盼到安德烈，一九六八年的五月，小小的火花点燃了引线，学生占领大中小学，工人罢工游行示威，工厂全面停产，暴力冲突四处上演。穷人们挥舞手中的棍棒与铁器将路边那些漂亮的、他们一辈子都买不起的小汽车砸了个稀巴烂。青年们在卢森堡广场垒起街防，战斗开始了。

枪声从四月底就没有停过，Solo自然不担心这些，但Illya不能不担心，他无法拨通楠泰尔学院的电话，而安德烈正就读于这所学校名下的寄宿制中学里。坏消息一个接着一个，电视播出了一些警民对峙的画面，一支左翼突击队占领了楠泰尔所在的街道，大批工人冲进防线，警察见人就打，不管对方是学生还是工人，几百人被逮捕，塞纳河上桥梁满地鲜血、一片狼藉。Illya在家提心吊胆地等了两天就再也坐不住要亲自去把安德烈带回家，Solo将他拦住：“你能做什么？”他没把话说完，因为那太残酷了。你什么也做不了。你不再是克格勃的精英，拖着一身伤病，在异国他乡遮遮掩掩举目无亲，你不能暴露在警察面前，卢比扬卡会找到你，再然后——

Illya浑身的血都凉了半截，他颓然地坐回沙发上，半晌他握住Solo的手，“帮帮我，”苏联人仰起头望着他，碧眸里满是哀求和急切，他那只握了十几年刀枪的手正在发抖，“求你了，Solo，我什么都愿意去做，帮我把安德烈带回来，帮帮我，Cowboy。”他哑着嗓子叫出了那个Solo朝思暮想希望再次听到的只属于他们之间的绰号。一时间四周静得可怕，只有门廊边正燃烧着的壁炉还噼啪作响。Solo凝视着苏联人碧绿的眼睛，他想起那天晚上他在水中将年轻的小克格勃救起，水面波光粼粼，月色的光辉轻柔地笼罩着他们，Illya沾着水珠的睫毛与发丝泛着金色的光泽，他湿润的讶异的瞳孔好像西伯利亚终年的冰层被融开一角。

他耳边回荡着那首情歌：

Vorrei tenerti qui vicino a me   
我想让你在我的身旁

Adesso che fra noi non ce piu nulla   
即使你我之间已无过往

Che me ne faccio,ormai   
现在我该如何是好

Di tutti i giorni miei,Se nei miei giorni   
如果我的每一天，每一时刻

Non ci sei piu tu?  
都不再有你

Che vuole questa musica stasera   
今夜这音乐何人聆听

于是Solo知道自己不能对此坐视不理。“只有一个要求。”他出门时回头看Illya，“今后永远、永远都不要在求我的时候叫那个名字。”

*

Illya等了整整一天一夜，佣人端来的饭菜他没有胃口吃。Solo走时带了枪，美国人曾是个卓越的CIA特工，他可以应付这一切，但……Illya手掌抽搐，自从差点死在他曾发誓效忠的国家的枪口下，已经两年没有发作的毛病此刻又隐隐有复发的迹象。他不想承认自己担心美国人比担心安德烈更甚，但事实便是Solo浑身是血的模样一遍又一遍出现在他脑海里。第二天半夜，门被打开了，他正披着毯子蜷缩在沙发里，听到动静便握紧了手中的枪。“Illya！”男孩惊惶的声音在空旷的黑暗中响起，他猛地扑向呆住了的苏联人，“我好想你！”安德烈只是个孩子，他太年轻、太弱小、太生疏。所以当他发现自己被彻底困在宿舍楼里时，错误地选择了偷偷从窗口爬出去而不是等待警察的救援。他很快在人群的推搡中跌倒，枪声愈来愈近，示威者四散逃里，黑压压的枪口对准了他，他想大喊我不是，我是无辜的，但空气中浓郁的血腥味与火枪的硝烟味堵住了他的喉咙。安德烈浑身发抖，四肢在愈来愈近的枪声中没了力气。这一切和父亲被抓走的那天一模一样，他要死在这里了。

但他没有。一双强有力的手把他猛地捞了起来，一阵天旋地转后，他们藏身到不远处废弃的钻井口。那个该死的美国人正拽着他，“小鬼，Illya没有教过你没本事就别乱跑吗？”Solo皱着眉观察四周的环境，他们得尽快出去。“我不能被警察带走，我、我…”安德烈胡乱解释着，卢比扬卡至今还在搜寻他和Illya的下落，他没有合法的身份证明，被带进警局就一切都完了，他会死、Illya会死，这两年Illya遭受的苦难就会全部没有意义。“安静。”美国人泛着机油味的黑手套毫不客气地捂住男孩的嘴，“我知道是怎么回事。”

再然后，美国人抓住机会敲晕了一个警察换上警服，将他塞进警车的后备箱，趁着夜色一路飞驰。他们在郊外停下，一步步走回别墅。Solo一直沉默不语地皱着眉，安德烈发现这个美国人严肃起来其实还有点可怕，他加快了脚步，直到扑进Illya温暖的怀抱。

在安抚完男孩将他带进房间休息后。Illya敲了敲主卧的门，Solo进门后就没有说过一句话，径直上了楼，他敏锐地嗅到一丝血腥味，Solo受伤了？Illya得到允许后忐忑地打开门，美国人已经脱了上衣，他右臂有一道还在渗血的刀伤。“终于想起我了？”还是那副玩世不恭的模样，但Solo苍白的脸色泄露了他正在忍受痛苦的事实，伤口已经被处理过了，绷带上覆了药。Illya坐到床上，“抗生素吃了吗？”他试探地伸手去轻轻抚摸还在流血的伤口，美国人嘶了一声，“吃了。”“很疼吗？”Illya问。“如果你非要问的话，是挺疼的。毕竟我已经几年没有受伤了。”美国人示意Illya躺在自己身边。这时天光已微亮，鸟雀清脆悦耳的鸣声响起，留声机里舒缓地放着音乐，沙哑的男声正哼唱情歌。

Vorrei tenerti qui vicino a me   
我想让你在我的身旁

Adesso che fra noi non ce piu nulla   
即使你我之间已无过往

Che me ne faccio,ormai   
现在我该如何是好

Di tutti i giorni miei,Se nei miei giorni   
如果我的每一天，每一时刻

Non ci sei piu tu?  
都不再有你

Che vuole questa musica stasera   
今夜这音乐何人聆听

他侧过脸凝视着Illya，“你和安德烈不能继续待在法国，这是一场革命，当局会挨家挨户排查每一个人的身份…过一周你就必须离开。”苏联人怔住了，空气忽然不再那么温暖。“我已经想好了，我可以帮你弄到两张假身份证明，虽然有点麻烦。我有个老朋友在荷兰，他是个好人，开了教会学校，你可以到他那里当老师，凭本事赚钱，反正你什么都精通。没人会怀疑，他在那一带颇有威信。等安德烈长大后他能写推荐信让他上最好的公立大学，嘿，是不是很完美？”Solo笑着问。Illya勉强挤出一个笑容，“谢谢你，为所有的一切。”他试图让自己变得开心，但还是止不住地想，这是否意味着他将再也见不到这个油嘴滑舌、心口不一的美国人了？其实还有一个选择，Solo心想，你可以和我一同回美国，我们会一直在一起，但他最终还是没有说。Illya过得并不快乐，他顺从安静地被圈养在一个男人身边，这不是苏联人想要的。Solo知道Illya想要什么，他只是不想让他离开，但现在该是说再见的时候了。

接下来的几天他们都没怎么见面，Solo忙着替两个潜逃的政治犯弄身份证明，谢天谢地他还有点人脉。他还要和荷兰的朋友联系，这个倒是不难，只是Napoleon Solo上过这个国家安全局的黑名单，他恐怕没有机会再去见Illya一面。电话那头的老朋友早就金盆洗手娶妻生子，他不可思议道：“简直无法相信你会这么为他人考虑。”“人总是会改变的。”他平静地回答，语毕放下电话到窗前点了支烟。

这些年来他的不少床伴或情人都骂他是个混蛋，其实他们没说错。Napoleon Solo贪图享乐、利己主义，他可以用花言巧语骗得人团团转，却立刻将他人交付的真心弃置迤逦。他的爱总是短暂而廉价，或者说他并不懂得如何真正去爱，或者他只是太忠于欲望而非情感。“你永远不会知道爱一个人是什么感觉。”这还是他在黎巴嫩做任务的一年，一个跟他厮混了两周的小电影演员跟他告别时说的。当时Solo的反应是耸耸肩，头也不回地离开。但现在他好像真的知道爱一个人是什么感觉。他还是更想占有，但最终选择放手，只因为他真的很想很想看到所爱之人得到真正想要的东西。

他希望Illya快乐与自由。

Illya离开的前一晚，他们去看了场电影。Solo说：“这是我最喜欢的女演员。因为她的眼睛是那么的绿，好像猫眼石，每每让我想起一个人。”苏联人强装镇定地问是谁。他笑了笑，“很难形容，我刚遇见他的时候他还是个孩子。那么年轻又鲁莽，活像个火药桶，但我从没有告诉他，他睡着的样子乖巧极了。他高挑、俊美、聪明，除了脾气不大好，但基本可以忽略这些小小的缺点，更何况这些甚至都不算缺点，它们很可爱。”“他让我想到他的国家，一枚西伯利亚冰天雪地滋养的冰花，棱角锋利，晶莹剔透，能割伤人，但你握住它，一用力就碎了。”

黑暗中Illya定定地看着他，“听起来很有趣。”“是啊。”Solo的喉咙发紧，觉得自己的双眼变得湿润，“很可能我们再也见不了面，如果，如果他对我有一点点的爱意，你说他明天离开前会回头看我一眼吗？”

Illya没有回答他。

那天晚上的老电影是乱世佳人，女主角一如既往的迷人。他们并肩走在回家的路上，Solo哼着老歌：

Vorrei tenerti qui vicino a me   
我想让你在我的身旁

Adesso che fra noi non ce piu nulla   
即使你我之间已无过往

Che me ne faccio,ormai   
现在我该如何是好

Di tutti i giorni miei,Se nei miei giorni   
如果我的每一天，每一时刻

Non ci sei piu tu?  
都不再有你

Che vuole questa musica stasera   
今夜这音乐何人聆听

第二天他开车送两个苏联人离开，没有人说再见。他摇下车窗目送Illya离开，前克格勃的每一步都走得很稳，没有回头的意思。Solo笑了笑准备将车往回开，但就在他要离开的那一刻，金发碧眼的苏联人回过头远远地凝视着他。汽车的电台里反复播放一句昨晚电影，乱世佳人主题曲的歌词：At last I’ve found you.(最终我找到了你）

Solo放开了握住方向盘的手，他停在原地，直到飞机消失在天际。他知道他会再见到他，待一切尘埃落定。

尾声

Illya在荷兰阿姆斯特丹住下了。安德烈就读于教会学校，他则应聘了学校的教师，教数学和物理，偶尔也为唱诗班伴奏。Solo的朋友是个和蔼的中年人，有一个庞大幸福、吵吵闹闹的家庭。他们对Illya非常照顾，甚至帮他在自己的庄园旁安了家。离开祖国后，这是第一次Illya能得到些许快乐和平静。只是无数个静谧的深夜，他总会想起Solo。他想他轻佻的微笑、低沉的嗓音、他卷起的鬓发、有如刀锋的面庞线条，还有他进入他的力道，他的吻。整整四年，Solo没有和他有任何联系，没有来信、没有电话、没有问候。Illya当然不会去向校长询问Solo的近况，他只是经常想起这个彻底改变自己一生的美国人。

Solo世故圆滑、城府极深，他一定能过得很好。Illya这样想着，度过了一个又一个圣诞节。第四年的圣诞，安德烈已经去念大学不在身边，Illya不习惯过这种西方节日，于是在礼貌地回绝了隔壁邻居的邀请建议后便独自一人在家照顾捡来的几只流浪猫咪。其中一只浑身漆黑、眼睛是漂亮的孔雀蓝，非常聪明又灵活，身形庞大，它是自己堂而皇之入住了Illya的家就赖着不走，还抢原住民的猫粮，Illya只好也收养了它，给黑猫取名拿破仑。这天晚上拿破仑不见了，他正要披上衣服去找，门铃适时响起。可能是捡到拿破仑的居民，他在黑猫的项圈上刻了地址。

“您好，请问……”Illya开了门，映入眼帘的是一张阔别已久的熟悉的脸。美国人依然俊朗，只是眼角多了几道小小的皱纹，他乌黑的头发上沾了不少雪花，那些纯白的细雪在发间被体温融化。Solo皱了皱冻红的鼻子，露出微笑，“这只肥猫是你养的吗，Peril？”温暖的橘色廊灯下，两双孔雀蓝的眼睛异常明亮。

END

为什么拿破仑四年都没联系Illya：  
因为他决定让Napoleon Solo这个身份消失，将所有资产慢慢变卖、转移，再创造一个新的安全的身份，整个过程必须做得滴水不漏，所以除了必要的联络人，Solo四年里几乎切断了和所有人的联系。还有他知道自己会让Illya没办法好好安顿下来，所以他给Illya四年时间去修复伤口。四年后他用新身份进入荷兰，就能和Illya在一起啦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这文的走向其实是严重脱纲了所以最后和标题几乎没什么关联，想了想觉得情人/The Lover 更适合本篇题目，过几天修改。
> 
> 写这篇文的初衷是在想一个舅局没有成立的世界，故事会如何发展。所幸最后的最后尘埃落定，一个美国特工和苏联特工也有相伴余生的机会，这是我贫瘠的大脑能想出的最好的结局了。


End file.
